Discolor
by deadcell
Summary: Reno has handcuffed himself. Reno/Rude, mature content.


So **Decayed Cotton Candy** and I decided to exchange prompts- the prompt word was "Discolor". She wrote a Locke/Celes FF6 fic for me, and I wrote her a Reno/Rude. This was my first attempt at the pairing. Enjoy!

**Discolor**

Reno had handcuffed himself.

He wasn't quite sure how he had gotten himself into it, but he sure was _into it_, and stuck. Too much whiskey and too much idle time had lent him to curiosity, wondering how difficult it would be to get himself into and out of Rude's handcuffs.

Why Rude even _had_ handcuffs, he wasn't sure, but he had found them here, and in the boredom of waiting for Rude to return from whatever the hell he was doing, Reno had decided to try and entertain himself.

He was still fumbling with them, on his knees, fingers feeling gelatinous and strange behind his back when Rude entered. He shut the door behind him, took his glasses off, paused his movement as he focused on Reno.

"What the fuck?"

"I was _bored_," Reno said.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you handcuffed?"

"I said I was fucking bored."

Rude shook his head, crossed his arms, stared at Reno.

"Do you _like_ it?" Reno asked, sudden, and out of context.

Rude didn't answer. Instead he walked into the room, turned, looked Reno in the eye.

"I asked you a fucking _question_," Reno said, slurring a bit.

"Drinking my whiskey too huh," Rude said. His smile was emotionless.

"Yeah. Why you got handcuffs here anyway?"

Rude picked up the bottle, looked at it, put it to his lips and took a generous swallow.

"None of your fucking business."

Reno licked his lips. "Well listen, I'm stuck, you gonna get me out? Or do something…?" his voice trailed off and his eyes moved up to meet Rude's, but were stopped on their way at Rude's crotch, at Rude's hand, unzipping his fly, digging in his pants for his cock, pulling it out, already erect.

"Oh, okay…" Reno said, his smile sick. "I see. Is that what you want?"

Rude still said nothing.

Reno leaned his head back, closed his eyes for one drunken moment to let the world swirl dark around him, and when he lowered his head and opened his eyes Rude's cock was there, tense and hard, inches away from Reno's face as he exhaled, slapped with the sudden, painful knowledge that he couldn't lunge for it. Rude's left hand had tangled into Reno's hair, roughly gripping a handful of that soft red mess, holding it as one would vengefully hold a fistful of ugly weeds, ready to tear them from the ground. Reno couldn't move his head against the tugging pain in his scalp, that delicious sharp tingle traveling down into his face, his spine. He strained defiant eyes to look up at Rude.

"What is it," Rude said, tightening his grip slightly on Reno's hair. Reno winced a bit, his face tightening. "Do you want my cock in your mouth?"

"You fucking asshole," Reno hissed, and then Rude's cock was shoved into his mouth, Reno giving, unable to move, only able to accept as he was held in place. He opened his mouth wider, trying to lick against the bottom of Rude's shaft, gagging a bit as the tip of Rude's cock hit the back of his throat, saliva dripping down Reno's chin in a hot, thick stream. Rude grunted, let out a moan in his throat, pulled his cock out enough so that he could rub the tip along Reno's immobile lips, open and waiting for more.

Reno couldn't help but moan, whimper and flick his tongue out desperately as the hot, slick tip of Rude's cock tickled his lips, sending unbearably intense sensations through every shivering inch of his adrenaline-pumped skin. Reno struggled, tried to pull away from Rude's grip and Rude jerked Reno's hair with his hand in resistance.

"Ahh—" Reno yelped and gritted his teeth, feeling strands of his hair beginning to rip from his scalp, his eyes rolling back into his head at the pleasure buried there within the pain.

His eyes closed then, and Rude's voice came as a simple, hard command.

"Open them."

Reno opened his eyes into a defiant squint, trying not to meet Rude's gaze, met instead with the merciful vision of the cock in his face, Rude's right hand sliding, pumping over it, jerking off right in his face. Reno's cock was so hard that it almost hurt, straining against his pants, his balls beginning to ache. He opened his eyes wider, looking up at Rude, the shifting light of the setting sun through the window beginning to discolor everything he saw through the lens of his peaking lust, the wetness blurring the world at the corners of his eyes.

Rude was turning gray, then blue; at least to Reno's eyes, he was. Shadows danced along Rude's face and then traveled down to the cock, expectant and hard, Rude's hand moving, elusive shafts of sunlight making his fingers glow, turning his fingernails translucent pink, changing everything.

Reno looked into the sunlight, felt the burn as liquid orange light seeped into the corner of his eyes, shut them just as Rude yanked on his hair again to command complete obedience and attention. Reno yelped once more.

"Fucking come on me," Reno's voice shook as he spoke, sounding strange, atonal; his arousal had caused him to lose control of steady vocal volume.

Rude was breathing harder now, stroking faster, and Reno tried to push his face forward to lick his cock, straining his tongue forward, desperate to touch their tips together. Rude gave in and obliged, his fingers still woven painfully tight into Reno's hair, allowing the smooth head of his cock to brush against Reno's tongue, roughly, sloppily as he stroked with abandon.

Rude let out a moan and Reno knew it was coming. Reno couldn't help but speak, moan, beg—"Fucking come on me. Fucking come on my face."

Rude had begun to pant and he closed his eyes, his hand pausing around the tip of his cock, shaking, jerking, and Reno saw, he _felt_ Rude's hot come spurting out, felt it against his face, sticking there, trailing down, tilted his head up against Rude's pleasure-loosened grip to try to catch it in his mouth, felt it land against his lip instead, slid his tongue out and tasted the bitterness, the dominance and the need. Reno saw the colors flashing behind his closed eyes, discolored notions of need, want, violence; he let Rude pull his hair into an almost unbearable tightness at the moment of orgasm.

Reno felt as if his face were being ripped off, as if he were being scalped; and the colors behind his closed eyes turned to red, gray, black. He panted as Rude's grip loosened, let go. The hands left his hair, but he kept his head there, aloft, thrown back, neck aching, scalp burning, still upright and proud, Rude's semen dotting his face, thickening his hair where it met his forehead. He closed his eyes.

Rude didn't command him to open them; Rude didn't say anything. Reno kneeled there in his own darkness, feeling the drunken spinning of the ground, imagining nothing, a blank space.

He spoke into the darkness. "Did you like that?"

Rude didn't answer.

Reno still did not open his eyes. "Can you let me out of here," he said, and felt the come still on his face, his wrists still aching and bound. Heard nothing. Heard silence.


End file.
